The document U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,852,234 describes a glass container coating machine possessing a plurality of spray nozzles, which move from above between the rows of bottles transported by a conveyer belt. In fact the assembly has moving spray nozzles the move around the bottles in order to coat it completely.
The document WO2002/066389 describes an apparatus for applying a coating to a glass container. The hot end coating is applied inhomogeneous in order to apply the cold end coating to preferred zones. It is very difficult to control the exact application of the hot end coating, especially to exact zones and given thickness.
The document WO91/019606 describes a method for enhancing the strength of a glass container and strength enhanced glass containers. The coating station for the strength enhancing coating is located on a multiline conveyer configuration either between the lehr and the cold end coating spray station or after the cold end station. This strength enhancing coating in order to increase burst strength, is not a cold and coating.
The document WO2005/049219 describes a method, apparatus and coating liquid for coating returnable glass containers. The coating in this document is a protective coating applied to returnable containers after cleaning the containers and before refilling them. This method does not take place after the manufacturing of the glass containers.